


Холодно

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), stuffcobbsays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Summary: Гарри Поттер умирает в пятьдесят четыре года.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T





	Холодно

Гарри Поттер умирает в пятьдесят четыре года в окружении безутешно рыдающей теперь-уже-вдовы, почтительно склонивших головы сыновей и такой же пронзительно-рыжей, как мама и никогда не виденная бабушка, дочки. 

За минуту _до_ на Уилтшир на мгновенье падает непроглядная тьма, пожирая звезды; так в Мэноре прощаются с ушедшим из жизни Драко Малфоем. 

Жить долго, несчастливо и умереть в один день — какая досадная, в общем-то, несправедливость. 

— Здесь холодно, — отмечает Драко со спокойным интересом. Его лицо расплывается у Гарри перед глазами: маленький мальчик с зачесанными назад волосами дрожит, как мираж, превращаясь во взрослого, усталого мужчину со скорбной гримасой, и тут же черный след сажи горящего Хогвартса перечеркивает скулу испуганного подростка. 

Гарри списывает это на то, что на нем больше нет надоевших до смерти — и действительно, _до смерти_ — очков. 

— И правда, холодно, — соглашается он вслух. — Но в твоей компании я готов потерпеть, Малфой. Давно хотел узнать, что там, по ту сторону, знаешь?


End file.
